


Not Everything Changes

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuusuke wants to have breakfast.  But it's disconcerting when you almost destroyed the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everything Changes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Not Everything Changes  
**Characters:** Yuusuke, Fubuki,  & Ryou  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Angst, Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A99, write a fic that's less than half dialogue; GX Flash bingo, #103, Fujiwara Yuusuke  
**Summary:** Yuusuke wants to have breakfast. But it's disconcerting when you almost destroyed the world.

* * *

Hundreds of eyes turned toward him when Yuusuke entered the Obelisk Blue dining hall for the first time in five years. He tried not to meet any of them. He didn’t think he could bear to do so. Three days since everything with Darkness had happened, and this was the first time he’d dared to leave his room. 

They all knew who he was and what he’d done. He didn’t know who told them but the way they stared and the murmurs that he’d heard outside of his door made it plain. That was part of why he’d stayed where he was, eating only when someone - usually Fubuki - brought him a tray. Sometimes he didn’t even eat all of that. 

He’d done horrible things. He’d nearly brought the entire world to an end. He hadn’t taken most of the people himself - Trueman did that - but he’d still done more than enough. He'd taken Fubuki. He'd taken _Ryou_. 

He'd done enough to know that he didn’t want to look at them all, but he couldn’t stay locked up forever. That wouldn’t make things any better than not existing at all. 

So now he stood there, dressed in his old uniform - where they’d come from he had no idea but a dozen of them had been in his room that first morning - and he swallowed and steeled his jaw and stepped forward, aiming for the closest empty table. 

He approached one table where two first years sat. Before he passed them, they hurried away, casting nervous glances at him. Yuusuke pressed his lips together and kept going to the table he’d picked out before. 

The whispers didn’t change, not at first. After he sat down, more of them filled the air. He couldn’t tell what they were saying but they sounded a lot more astonished than before. He picked up the menu and tried to remember what he’d liked once. 

“I think they still have that salmon that you used to get,” Fubuki said, coming from behind him and settling down into one of the other empty chairs there. “Don’t they, Ryou?” 

Yuusuke sat up at the name, but before a word could pass his lips, Marufuji Ryou dropped into the last empty chair. Only then did Yuusuke realize - or remember - that this was the same table they’d sat around so many times during their first year, the year they’d spent together. 

“Yes,” said the Kaiser, resting his gaze on Yuusuke for a few seconds. “The menu hasn’t changed that much.” 

He looked different. THe black leather was one thing, but he looked older, wiser, and stronger as well. Yuusuke could remember standing in front of him, tempting him into the darkness, fully aware of what Ryou had done to himself over the years. 

He didn’t remember it all now, but he could see it written in Ryou's eyes. 

The three of them looked at one another, and Yuusuke knew that he’d come home.

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
